


Stag Night

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Crack, Enjoy ?, Happens I Guess, Hook-Up, M/M, Madness, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Nobody Ships This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, WHOMST, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: It's Ronan's stag night (bachelor party) and Henry decides that Declan needs to relax a bit more to enjoy the night.AKA: I wrote the bones of this crackship fic like two months ago and I just wanna get rid of it tbh





	Stag Night

The boys cheered as another round of beers came to the table. Gansey was determined to make Ronan’s stag night one to be remembered. He'd brought them all to the strip club, as was tradition, however one that appealed more to… Ronan’s more masculine interests.

Ronan had no idea where these pretty, lean boys- nor the butch, muscled men- were during the day but Gansey had brought the four of them (Ronan, Gansey, Henry, and surprisingly, Declan) to a strip club that was positively overflowing with them.

“Four beers, here you are.”

The man winked at Henry, whose shirt was already quite loosened, his tie hanging undone around his neck. “Heh, you're pretty.”

It seemed his tongue had been loosened too.

The waiter winked again and left, Henry watching his ass intently. Ronan snorted. “God, guys, this is fuckin’ great.”

Declan murmured something, legs crossed.

Henry frowned. “What, is the show going on not good enough for you?”

Declan rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I don't like guys. I'm just here for my brother, who is getting married. You get that?”

Henry grinned. “So stuck up. Man, we're in a strip club, re- _lax_.”

Gansey reached out to grab Henry’s hand. “Hey, don't start anything-”

Henry shook his head. “Hold on, maybe the show just isn't… good enough for him.”

Ronan looked between them all and crossed his arms. “Guys-”

Henry stood up, feeling impulsive as he stepped in front of Declan. He tried to fiddle with his shirt buttons, tried to take it off neatly and properly, before giving up and just tearing it. He slipped it off and tossed it to the seat, and rubbed his hands down his bare chest, down his freckled olive skin.

Declan was all red. “Cheng, what the fuck?”

“ _Cheng, what the fuck,_ ” mimicked Henry. “Why don't you just have a good time, baby?”

Henry took his tie and let it hang around his bare neck, and he ran a hand through Declan’s hair. Declan didn't stop him, only going redder. The shirtless boy smirked before moving to sink down onto Declan’s lip, effectively straddling him.

“You like this?”

Declan didn't respond, flabbergasted.

“Tell me to stop, if you want.”

The Lynch boy opened his mouth, then tried to speak. “I…”

Henry leaned in to Declan’s ear when the boy was unable to answer. “Good boy.”

Declan whined, pushing Henry off. “O-okay, that's _enough_ -”

The other three boys started laughing at him, mocking him for how flustered he'd gotten and how he _refused_ to stand up.

After a while, and a few more drinks, Declan announced he needed to _take a fuckin’ piss,_ and he left to find the bathroom. He stumbled in, standing up against a urinal and pulling his cock out. He relieved himself, sighing lowly. The door pushed open, and someone came up to the urinal next to him.

Henry groaned. “God, I need to take care of this.”

The boy was still shirtless, and Declan couldn't help but steal a glance as Henry unbuckled his belt, before he quickly averted his gaze.

“See something you like?”

Declan shook his head, tucking himself back in. “See you, Henry.”

Henry reached out to grab Declan by the wrist. “Hey. Hey.”

“What?”

“When I was on you…” Henry snickered. “I could _feel you_.”

Waiting a moment to see if Declan would shove him off or not, Henry dared to move in closer, bringing his mouth to the man’s ear. “I could feel your dick. How hard it was. I know what it feels like, now. It's big, isn't it? And I also know that it wants me.”

Henry then let his jeans drop to his ankles.

Declan’s eyes went round. “You're imagining things-”

Henry shushed him then stepped back to the nearest stall, pushing in the door. His jeans were being tugged along with him. “Declan, come here.”

Lynch gulped, reaching down to his crotch. Could he-?

“I don't have a condom.”

“I do,” said Henry, reaching down to his jeans. “I figured one of you three would be DTF.”

“D-t-f. Seriously?”

Henry rolled his eyes. “ _Lynch_.”

Half of his brain said no. That Henry was disgusting- that it was disgusting that Henry was naked in a public bathroom.

The other half said yes. It told him to give in, to take him. To fuck Henry against the stall door like he's some chick at a bar (after all, it wasn't like he'd never had sex). His cock was saying yes, pressing hard against the thin cloth of Declan’s expensive designer boxers.

He entered the stall, and Henry locked it.

Fuck it.

Declan undid his jeans. He let them fall to the floor, with Henry’s now. Henry grabbed his crotch and dug his thumb around the outline of his shaft.

Fuck it.

The shirt came off next, and Henry ran his hands down Declan’s chest, playing with the wiry black hair that led to his tented boxers.

Fuck it.

Declan started kissing Henry, eating the face off of him, pressing his back against the stall door. He kissed, all teeth, then going for the neck, leaving lovebites all along it, bruises that would soon go from red to a deep purple. He pushed Henry hard against the door, listening intently to every single noise that came out of that man’s mouth (“Fuck, more, harder- please, Declan-”).

Fuck it.

Declan dropped his boxers, cock springing out and brushing against Henry’s thigh, smearing pre-come on it as it went. He pulled the condom out of Henry’s jeans, pulled it on.

Declan Lynch fucked Henry Cheng.

In a strip club bathroom, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my last fics lol my passion for writing has seriously drained and I'm working on original projects now... so yeah


End file.
